SWTOR: El viaje a Hoth
by kensara
Summary: La Maestro D'antir Kun llega a Hoth para cumplir una misión del Consejo Jedi. Allí se encontrará con un extraña alianza entre la República y el Imperio que le hará replantearse las cosas. Esta historia forma parte de un todo: La historia de D'antir y Zo'rah. Iré subiendo las partes a medida que las vaya escribiendo.


SWTOR: El viaje a Hoth.

La llegada

D'antir nunca había estado en Hoth. Por ello, no estaba preparada para el frío extremo que sintió en cuanto abandonó el cálido refugio de su nave. A pesar de ello, ni su apacible rostro ni su perfecto gesto se vieron afectados ni un ápice, por lo que los oficiales que fueron a darle la bienvenida al espacio-puerto no pudieron menos que admirar su compostura.

D'antir avanzó hasta los oficiales con paso seguro y realizó el saludo Jedi al llegar a su altura. Uno de ellos tomó la palabra.

―Bienvenida a Hoth, Maestro. Soy el teniente Kieral y me encuentro al mando del puesto avanzado de Senth. No es habitual recibir la visita de un Jedi en nuestro particular infierno helado ―el teniente sonrió al decirlo―, por lo que supongo que los motivos que te traen hasta aquí deben de ser de gran urgencia.

La vista de D'antir se dirigió hacia un joven oficial con galones de capitán. Lo realmente sorprendente era el hecho de que vestía un uniforme del Imperio. La Jedi empleó todo lo aprendido en su entrenamiento para evitar mostrar asombro.

―Gracias por la bienvenida, teniente Kieral. Mi nombre es D'antir Kun y mi cometido es servir a la República ―al decirlo, D'antir realizó una vez más el saludo mientras bajaba la vista al suelo en señal de humildad―. ¿Cómo está la situación en Hoth?

―Mal. Las condiciones extremas del planeta no nos ayudan en la guerra contra el Imperio. Nuestras tropas avanzan muy lentamente y los soldados imperiales nos están tomando terreno ―Kieral se percató de que D'antir no quitaba la vista del capitán―. Pero aquí, en Senth, tenemos otros problemas. Por favor, sígueme al interior de las instalaciones. Estaremos más calientes allí y hablaremos mejor.

El teniente hizo un gesto con la mano, invitando a la Jedi a abandonar el espacio-puerto en busca de una zona más cálida.

Llegaron a un espacio que semejaba una mezcla entre una sala de juntas y un comedor de tropas, y D'antir supuso que en un lugar como Hoth la mayoría de los espacios se empleaban en aquello que se necesitaba en cada momento. La construcción debía de ser especialmente dura en el helado planeta.

La sala estaba cálida, lo que la Jedi agradeció. Por lo general no le molestaba el frío, pero debía de reconocer que allí era excesivo.

―¿Quieres comer alguna cosa, Maestro? ―ofreció el teniente mientras D'antir se sentaba.

―No, gracias. Lo que me gustaría es saber qué hace un capitán del Imperio en una base de la República ―contestó mientras miraba adustamente hacia el joven, quien había seguido a Kieral hasta la sala y se encontraba sentado en frente de la Jedi.

―Intentamos darles a los soldados una imagen de normalidad para evitar los enfrentamientos entre ellos. Esa es la razón por la que no te hemos hablado de nuestra pequeña alianza a tu llegada. Pero hay que reconocer que has llevado el asunto con mucha naturalidad.

Era la primera vez que el capitán hablaba y D'antir se vio sorprendida por la suavidad de su voz.

―¿Alianza? ―preguntó turbada, mientras fruncía el ceño―. Los imperiales sois traicioneros y solo os guía la ambición personal. No obtendrás mi confianza, capitán...

―Biron, capitán Biron ―el capitán le extendió su mano a la Jedi con una sonrisa. D'antir la ignoró, por lo que él volvió a bajarla antes de seguir hablando―. Mi querida Jedi, los oficiales y soldados del Imperio no somos diferentes de los de la República. Nosotros cumplimos las órdenes de nuestros superiores e intentamos hacer nuestro trabajo lo mejor posible. Nos mueve el deber y el honor, y luchamos porque creemos en nuestra causa.

"Yo no soy tu querida Jedi", pensó D'antir, pero se abstuvo de decir nada, pues percibía la indignación abriéndose paso y deseaba calmarse para evitar un altercado. Respiró hondo y practicó el no-pensamiento.

―Permíteme explicarte la situación extraordinaria que nos ha llevado a esta tesitura ―indicó el teniente mientras tomaba asiento. Antes de continuar, pareció dudar―. De hecho, tenemos que hacerte una petición si tu misión en Hoth te deja tiempo.

―De acuerdo. No dejaré que mi desconfianza nuble mi juicio. Escucharé de buena gana los motivos de esta extraña alianza.

El capitán volvió a sonreír, complacido.

―Verás, Maestro Kun, durante meses los hombres de Biron se han dedicado a sitiarnos mediante la intercepción y destrucción de nuestros recursos. Una táctica muy inteligente ―dijo Kieral mientras hacía un gesto de admiración hacia el capitán. Este le respondió con un asentimiento, complacido―. Ante tal estrategia, nos vimos obligados a intentar tomar posiciones avanzadas y mantenerlas, con la intención de llegar hasta el destacamento del Imperio y destruirlo. A mis soldados no les gustaba tener que pasar tanto tiempo a la intemperie, pero la falta de comida y piezas de recambio para nuestra maquinaria exigía la acción rápida y directa.

―El problema ―continuó Biron con su voz aterciopelada― surgió cuando los piratas de la autodenominada Hermandad Hailstorm empezaron a hostigar a ambos bandos. Son salvajes y crueles, y se consideran los amos de toda la zona. Conocen cada milímetro de terreno y se aprovechan de la ventaja que el entorno les ofrece para emboscar a nuestras patrullas. Ya contamos en nuestras filas con más bajas en un solo mes debido a la Hermandad Hailstorm que en todo un año debido a la República.

―Y en nuestro bando la cosa no está mejor ―dijo el teniente Kieral―. Los piratas semejan aparecer de la nada y no nos dan cuartel. Fue por ello que nos hemos aliado, para acabar con esta amenaza. Al fin y al cabo, tenemos un enemigo común y solo podremos vencerlo si trabajamos juntos.

―Entiendo ―dijo D'antir―. ¿Cómo tenéis pensado derrotar a los piratas?

―Mis hombres consiguieron capturar a un miembro de la Hermandad con vida ―continuó el capitán Biron―. Tras el interrogatorio...

―Tortura, querrás decir ―interrumpió la joven.

El capitán imperial ignoró el comentario de la Jedi.

―Tras el interrogatorio descubrimos algunas cosas de interés. Al parecer los piratas responden ante una especie de líder espiritual llamado Sav. Es la única autoridad que poseen y lo más parecido a un dirigente.

―Queremos llegar hasta Sav ―indicó el oficial de la República―. Pero todos nuestros intentos hasta ahora han sido en vano. Sabemos que tiene una base en este maldito páramo helado, pero no somos capaces de encontrarla.

―Y queréis que os ayude ―dijo D'antir.

―Tu llegada, Maestro, ha tenido lugar en el momento de más necesidad. En nombre de la República te pido ayuda ―rogó el teniente.

―Mi único cometido es servir ―dijo con humildad la Jedi mientras bajaba la cabeza―. Independientemente de mi opinión sobre el Imperio, aquí se ha dado un paso fundamental en la contienda. Es posible que este sea el comienzo del fin de las hostilidades entre la República y el Imperio. Si podemos trabajar juntos en Senth por una causa común, nada impedirá que podamos hacerlo en otros lugares. Capitán Biron ―continuó la joven dirigiéndose al imperial―, te pido disculpas por mis impertinencias. Son son propias de un usuario en la Fuerza, y por ello debí haberlas evitado.

―No tiene importancia ―dijo el capitán dirigiéndole una se sus habituales sonrisas a la muchacha―. Entiendo tus reticencias. Al fin y al cabo, yo he sido el responsable del desabastecimiento de vuestro puesto avanzado en Senth.

―Excelente, Maestro ―continuó Kieral. Mañana daremos el primer golpe contra la Hermandad Hailstorm. Si precisas alguna cosa, puedes hablar con cualquiera de mis hombres. Tienen órdenes de atenderte. Biron ―dijo dirigiéndose al capitán ―¿puedes mostrarle su dormitorio a la Maestro?

―Será un placer ―respondió el capitán.

―Disculpa mi rudeza, Maestro, pero debo dirigir el puesto avanzado. Nos veremos mañana para establecer los detalles de la acción contra la Hermandad.

El teniente realizó un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y salió de la sala.

―Mi querida Jedi ―dijo el capitán mientras se levantaba―, permíteme que te muestre tu dormitorio.

D'antir se levantó y siguió al imperial a lo largo de los pasillos de la construcción militar. Le molestaba enormemente que la llamase "mi querida Jedi" y odiaba el tono dulce de la suave voz del capitán con el que lo decía. Hacía que le resultase difícil imaginar a ese hombre como lo que, sin duda, era: un asesino cruel y un militar oportunista. Al fin y al cabo, todos los imperiales lo eran.

Al pensarlo recordó las palabras del que había sido su maestro en la Orden. Noram Balesh siempre decía que el verdadero enemigo era uno mismo, y no los Sith ni los imperiales. Tenía razón. La intranquilidad que su espíritu estaba experimentando desde su llegada a Hoth era buena muestra de ello. Biron no era el enemigo. Los fantasmas los creaba ella misma. Decidió pasar la noche meditando para calmar su espíritu y buscar la paz.

―Hemos llegado ―dijo el capitán parándose delante de una habitación. Como todas las destinadas a dormitorios, era pequeña y no tenía puertas. El único objeto en su interior era un futón. Por las paredes cruzaban una serie de tuberías que desprendían calor―. Me disculpo en nombre del teniente por el cuarto. No es apropiado para tan insigne visitante, pero no tenemos nada mejor. Mi propio dormitorio es idéntico a este.

―Es más que perfecto ―contestó la Jedi. Realmente, así lo consideraba. La falta de comodidad le ayudaría a centrarse y a dejar de pensar en el sonriente capitán que tanto la turbaba―. Me retiraré a meditar. Buenas noches, capitán Biron.

―Buenas noches, mi querida Jedi. Mañana uno de mis hombres vendrá a despertarte.

Tras decir esto, el capitán continuó su camino por el largo pasillo. D'antir permaneció mirando como se alejaba hasta que desapareció tras una esquina. Entró en el cuartucho y se sentó en seiza sobre el futón, con los ojos cerrados, para dar comienzo a la meditación que, aguardaba, durase toda la noche. Necesitaba preparar su mente y espíritu para el día siguiente y olvidar el resentimiento contra el imperial.

A la mañana siguiente continuaba en seiza cuando un soldado con una armadura del Imperio la llamó desde la entrada del cuartucho.

―Jedi, el capitán me ha pedido que te diga que acudas a la sala de guerra ―dijo el soldado.

D'antir notó el odio mezclado con desprecio en la voz del hombre. Según parecía, la alianza no era del gusto de todos.

"Es posible que me haya equivocado con Biron", pensó la muchacha. "Al fin y al cabo, no percibí engaño ni falta de honestidad cuando habló sobre sus motivaciones."

D'antir se sentía mucho más segura y tranquila esa mañana. Entró en la sala de guerra con calma. Los dos oficiales ya estaban allí, junto con dos sargentos, uno de cada bando. Supuso que serían sus hombres de confianza.

―Buenos días, Maestro― dijo Kieral al verla llegar ―. Aguardo que hayas pasado una buena noche.

La Jedi afirmó con la cabeza.

―Permíteme presentarte al sargento Katcho ―un joven alto con una armadura de la República hizo un gesto al escuchar su nombre―, y al sargento Enlincher ―el imperial realizó el mismo gesto―. Ellos dirigen nuestros escuadrones y realizarán una acción coordinada una vez que descubramos la situación de Sav y la base de la Hermandad.

―¿Sabemos ya como procederemos?

―Así es, mi querida Jedi ―contestó Biron con su voz suave mientras le dirigía una de sus sonrisas a D'antir. Esta se estremeció―. Serás el cebo. Haremos que los piratas salgan de su escondite y cuando vean que no pueden vencerte esperamos que contacten con Sav. Tendremos a varios soldados apostados en diversos puntos para que cubran el mayor espacio posible. Una vez que sepamos dónde se dirigen, intentaremos seguirlos y determinar el lugar de su enclave.

―Pueden salir mal mil cosas ―dijo D'antir. El plan le parecía estúpido―. ¿Por qué contactarán con su líder?, ¿por qué nos guiarán hasta él?, ¿por qué no detectarán a los hombres apostados?

―Por ti ―dijo el teniente―. Nunca se han enfrentado a un Jedi antes. No conocen el poder que poseéis los de vuestra Orden. Cuando los venzas con facilidad, querrán comunicarle a Sav su hallazgo. Existe el riesgo de que descubran a los soldados, pero contamos con que tú atraigas totalmente su atención.

―Ya veo. Biron no mentía cuando decía que soy el cebo.

―No temas, mi querida Jedi. Yo te acompañaré y te asistiré en todo lo que precises. Me pongo a tu servicio ―el imperial le dirigió una sonrisa a la joven que le hizo sonrojarse.

―Gracias, capitán ―consiguió articular D'antir. Había pasado toda la noche meditando para lograr calmar su espíritu y no había funcionado. Biron la ponía en un estado de nerviosismo y excitación constante y no lograba frenar su influencia por más que lo intentaba.

―Sargento Katcho, sargento Enlincher, preparad a los soldados y salid a las zonas indicadas ―dijo el teniente―. Os colocareis aquí y aquí ―Kieral señaló las zonas en el mapa holográfico que tenía frente a él―, y esperareis a que la maestro y el capitán den inicio al plan antes de actuar. ¿Alguna pregunta?

―¡No señor! ―indicó el sargento de la República antes de salir de la sala. Enlincher lo imitó tras realizar un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza.

―Biron, cuando todo esto acabe, brindaremos con vino chimbak por la victoria ―Kieral sonreía con satisfacción. El capitán le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Si tus superiores se enteran de que desperdicias una botella de vino chimbak con un imperial te harán un consejo de guerra ―Biron se rio de su broma y el teniente le acompañó.

―Preparaos y buena suerte ―Kieral golpeó el hombro de Biron en un gesto de camaradería y le dirigió una mirada de respeto a D'Antir.

El plan da inicio

La Jedi y el imperial estaban en sus posiciones. D'antir observaba como Biron vigilaba a los piratas de la Hermandad a través de los prismáticos. Sabía que los sargentos y sus soldados estaban muy cerca, aunque no podía verlos.

―No hay rastro de los piratas. Lo mejor es que aguardemos ―dijo Biron dejando los prismáticos y volviéndose hacia la Jedi.

―Capitán, ¿qué era aquello del vino chimbak que comentaba el teniente?

―Kieral guarda una botella de ese vino desde hace daños. Cuando acudí hasta el puesto avanzado para acordar el alto el fuego, el teniente me enseñó la botella y me dijo que la abriría el día en el que la República aplastase al Imperio. Estaba claro que yo representaba todo lo que él odiaba. Al escucharlo creí que no podríamos trabajar juntos. Pero le conté mi plan y, aunque estaba receloso, decidió que la única salida para acabar con la Hermandad era un pacto temporal.

―No debe extrañarte la animosidad que sentimos hacia el Imperio. Lo que nos demostráis día a día es que sois traicioneros y poco dignos de confianza.

―No te confundas, mi querida Jedi. Esa es la imagen que vuestro aparato de propaganda ofrece de nosotros, pero no somos así. No la mayoría, por lo menos.

D'antir parecía reflexionar.

―Capitán, me dijiste que si servías al Imperio era porque creías en su causa ―dijo sin resentimiento.

―Así es.

―¿Y cuál es esa causa? ¿Tan importante es que matáis a personas inocentes en su nombre? ―en el tono de la Jedi no había rencor ni odio, solo curiosidad y un poco de tristeza.

―Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Las naves de la República bombardean hospitales y zonas donde residen civiles. Y atacarían nuestras ciudades si no fuese porque están bien protegidas. ¿Hablas de matar inocentes? ¿Debo recordarte el papel de la República en la batalla de Dromund Kaas? ¿Sabes cuantos civiles murieron allí?

―Lo siento, Biron. Te puedo asegurar que empatizo con el sufrimiento de vuestro pueblo. No quería dar a entender falta de sensibilizad. Lo que quiero decir es que si os rindierais, la guerra acabaría y se os respetaría la vida. Pero si fuese al revés, los Sith buscarían venganza mediante tortura y ejecuciones.

―Escucha, D'antir ―era la primera vez que el imperial se dirigía a la Jedi por su nombre. Su gesto era grave―, tienes idealizada a tu República, y eres injusta con nuestro gobierno. Muchos de los planetas que conforman la República no tienen gobiernos democráticos, y en muchos otros la corrupción campa a sus anchas. Y no veo que vuestra Senado haga nada. Más bien lo contrario, gira la cabeza, temeroso de perder apoyos. Así que no me hables de altos ideales. Nosotros buscamos la eficacia y apoyamos el desenvolvimiento tecnológico. A vosotros os da miedo todo lo que se salga de vuestra mente cuadrada.

―Por lo que veo, capitán, eres tú el idealista ―D'antir sonreía, divertida―. ¡Eres tan encantador, creyendo que los Sith no están ahí por su propio beneficio, por conseguir poder! Conozco bien a los Sith. Mi propia hermana es una de ellos ―al escucharlo, Biron mostró un gesto de sorpresa―, y sé lo que los mueve y cómo se comportan. Lo que se espera de un aprendiz es que mate a su maestro para ocupar su puesto. Mantienen absurdas guerras internas y disfrutan mostrando su poder con crueldad entre sus subordinados. Dime, capitán, ¿es eso a lo que te referías cuando hablabas de eficacia? ¿es eficaz que vuestras fuerzas se destruyan entre sí? ¿lo es matar solo por diversión a aquellos que están a su servicio?

El imperial se mantuvo callado unos segundos.

―¡Vaya, mi querida Jedi! ―dijo finalmente―. Igual no eres tan inocente como parecías en un comienzo. Veo que conoces el lenguaje de la ironía.

―No me estás contestando, capitán.

―Prefiero abstenerme de opinar sobre los Sith. Podría constituir traición, y mi código de honor me impide hacerlo.

―En todo caso, Biron, debo decir que es la primera vez que hablo con un oficial del Imperio y me siento gratamente sorprendida. Ahora entiendo por qué resulta tan difícil venceros. Sois leales, íntegros y honorables ―Biron sonrió complacido. Parecía que la opinión de la Jedi era importante para él―. Y no te equivocas cuando dices que muchos de nuestros políticos solo buscan un puesto cómodo en el Senado. A mí, personalmente, me gustaría que la guerra acabase y buscar la colaboración entre nuestros gobiernos. Pero el Consejo Oscuro y vuestro Emperador parecen desear la anexión de los planetas de la República a toda costa.

Biron volvió a observar a través de los prismáticos.

―Prepárate. Nos toca ―dejó los prismáticos y miró a la joven―. Ahora tú tienes la iniciativa. Yo solo te asistiré en lo que precises.

D'antir lo cogió de las manos. Estaba helada, y deseaba sentir contacto humano. El calor del cuerpo del capitán se percibía incluso a través de los guantes de piel que llevaba. Al notarlo, el corazón de la joven se aceleró.

―Vamos allá, capitán ―dijo la Jedi mientras apretaba las manos del imperial entre las suyas en señal de ánimo―. No los ataques al no ser que yo lo haga. Intentaremos hacer esto sin sufrir bajas en ninguno de los dos bandos.

Una ancha sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del oficial.

―Mi querida Jedi, eres realmente fascinante ―le dirigió un gesto de mofa―. Solo alguien como tú se preocuparía por la vida de unos asesinos como los piratas. Y lo que te hace aún más encantadora es el pensar que podrás detener a unos locos crueles como esos sin derramar sangre ―Biron la miraba con una ternura divertida en los ojos―. Es por estas actitudes que nosotros ganaremos la guerra contra la República. Estamos mucho más apegados a la realidad, y nuestras estrategias se basan en el conocimiento y la previsión, y no en fantasías idealistas.

A cada momento que pasaba, el capitán le gustaba más a D'antir. Lo consideraba inteligente, divertido, honorable y no la trataba con la reverencialidad con la que tendían a hacerlo los demás. Además, la atracción era mutua, lo notaba en él y no podía evitar sentir cierto halago por ello a pesar de saber que iba en contra de todo lo aprendido en la Academia.

"Ahora debo centrarme en lo importante", pensó la muchacha, "La meditación no ha funcionado, pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar el deseo y la atracción. No debo dejar que el capitán nuble mi juicio".

D'antir le dirigió una mirada significativa al imperial y comenzó a bajar de la loma helada en la que estaban apostados. Biron la siguió unos pasos por detrás.

Para cualquier observador ajeno, la Jedi semejaría completamente fuera de lugar. Parecía pasear por el gélido cañón, ignorando la nieve que caía. Era casi una aparición. Pero los miembros de la Hermandad de Hailstorm sabían que en Hoth nada estaba fuera de lugar: o eras un depredador o una presa, y sin las segundas los primeros no podrían existir. Por ello, en ocasiones era imprescindible que un depredador se convirtiese en presa de otro mayor o más fuerte. Era ley de vida, y esta en Hoth era especialmente dura. Los piratas estaban acostumbrados a que el Imperio y la República les abasteciesen de comida, piezas, armas y ropa. Todos esos hombres y mujeres uniformados y armados constituían unos valiosísimos recursos. Y por muchos que matasen, siempre venían más. Por ello, cuando vieron a una joven que semejaba perdida en la nieve, seguida de un oficial, no les sorprendió lo más mínimo. Los muy estúpidos seguían creyendo que podrían vencer a los elementos en Hoth, y no era raro ver a algún iluso adentrarse en las tierras heladas sin el equipo necesario para ello.

Los piratas salieron de su escondite bajo la nieve, apareciendo frente a D'antir como por arte de magia. La joven empezó a comprender el porqué de las dificultades que habían pasado Kieral y Biron para detectarlos. La Jedi se mantuvo calma.

―Dime dónde está vuestro vehículo y equipo ―dijo uno de los hombres mientras apuntaba con un bláster a la joven.

―Calmate. Nosotros no tenemos nada de utilidad para vosotros ―contestó la Jedi.

―¡Mientes! Ese que va contigo lleva un uniforme militar. Nunca salen de su refugio sin nada de equipo ―el hombre apuntó a la cara de D'antir.

Antes de que esta pudiese decir nada más, una ráfaga de luz roja paso junto a su cuerpo e impactó en el pirata que estaba apuntándola, quien cayó al suelo como un fardo pesado.

Inmediatamente, la joven desenvainó su sable láser y se preparó para el combate. Dejó de pensar y permitió que su cuerpo tomase la iniciativa, ejecutando con precisión los movimientos y ataques interiorizados. El combate para los Jedi se basaba en sentir al contrario mediante su energía y reaccionar a esta. Para poder hacerlo, era imprescindible vaciarse de sentimientos y pensamientos. Para D'antir era algo rutinario, fuertemente vinculado al combate. Por ello, realizó cada técnica con seguridad y rapidez, sin dudar ni exaltarse. No escuchaba las bravuconerías de los piratas. Cada movimiento fluía en un baile perfecto y los contrincantes no suponían ninguna amenaza para ella. La nieve estaba ya profusamente teñida de rojo cuando los piratas que quedaban con vida iniciaron la retirada.

La Jedi sabía que ahora era el turno de los sargentos y sus hombres. Envainó la espada y se encaró con el capitán.

―¿Por qué disparaste? Te había dicho que no atacases si yo no lo hacía.

―El pacifismo no funciona con los piratas. Ese hombre te iba a matar, por lo que antes de que pudiese hacerlo, decidí intervenir.

D'antir se acercó aún más a Biron y lo miró con dureza a los ojos.

―Sé que para ti la vida significa poco, pero mientras trabajes conmigo, vas a tener que aprender a valorarla, incluso la de las criaturas que para ti son insignificantes. No vuelvas a desobedecer mis órdenes, capitán.

―Mi querida Jedi, eres mi responsabilidad. El teniente me encomendó tu vida y no voy a dejar que te maten por una tontería. Si debo volver a desobedecerte para salvarte, lo haré. Tenlo muy claro.

D'antir le mantuvo la mirada al imperial, aunque sus palabras consiguieron conmoverla. Aún así, sabía que Biron se equivocaba. El pirata no la habría matado, porque, aunque lo hubiese intentado, ella lo habría anulado antes de poder conseguirlo. La Jedi tenía el convencimiento de que el capitán decía la verdad y que volvería a hacerlo por mucho que ella protestase, por lo que decidió tenerlo en cuenta y evitar ponerse en peligro. No deseaba que nadie muriese por su culpa.

Finalmente la muchacha apartó la mirada y sin decir nada llamó a través de su holocomunicador al teniente Kieral. Una imagen tridimensional del mismo apareció frente a ella.

―Teniente, soy D'antir. Misión cumplida. Hemos puesto a los piratas en movimiento y, en estos momentos, Katcho y Enlincher les siguen a corta distancia.

―Excelente, maestro. Regresad a la base mientras aguardamos por el informe del sargento Katcho.

―Entendido. Vamos hacia allá.

D'antir desconectó el holocomunicador y, junto con Biron, se dirigió hacia el vehículo en el que habían llegado al páramo helado.

La noche en el puesto avanzado.

D'antir aguardó en el puesto avanzado al informe de Katcho. La noche ya había caído, y el frío arreciaba en el exterior. Estaba preocupada por el destacamento y los dos sargentos, pero el teniente se había negado a comunicarse con ellos, pues temía desvelar su localización a los enemigos.

La muchacha estaba comiendo algo en la sala de juntas cuando entró Biron.

―Mi querida Jedi, deberíamos repasar nuestras próximas acciones ―dijo con su suave voz.

D'antir se volvió hacia él al escucharlo.

―¿No quieres comer nada, capitán?

El hombre negó con un gesto.

―Cuando Enlincher nos comunique la localización del emplazamiento saldremos hacia allá. Lo ideal sería tener algún dato sobre su interior, pero es posible que carezcamos del mismo…

―Capitán ―interrumpió la Jedi―, me has dicho esto mismo mil veces. Sin datos nuevos no tiene sentido volver a repetirlo. Conozco la línea lógica de actuación.

Biron se sentó al lado de la joven sin decir nada más. A D'antir le fascinaba la meticulosidad con la que el imperial lo hacía todo. Repasaba cada estrategia una y otra vez, como esperando encontrar un error que se le hubiese pasado por alto. No importaba que ya lo hubiese analizado todo desde todos los ángulos. Una vez que acababa, volvía a empezar. La joven no tenía duda alguna de que se encontraba ante un hombre obsesivo, pero creía firmemente que eso los beneficiaba. Parecía imposible tomar por sorpresa al capitán. El Imperio tenía suerte de contar con alguien como él. Si ganaban la guerra, sería gracias a hombres como Biron. La admiración se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha mientras pensaba en ello.

―Me gustaría preguntarte por algo, si no es indiscreción ―dijo en capitán quitándola de su ensimismamiento.

―Por supuesto, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

―Cuando estábamos en la nieve dijiste que una hermana tuya es Sith.

―Así es. Eso no es ningún secreto.

―Me gustaría que me hablases de ella. ¿Cómo es posible que escogieseis caminos tan opuestos?

―Zo'rah siempre fue díscola y no le gustaba someterse a las normas de la Orden. Bueno, es una larga historia. Se puede resumir diciendo que le hicieron una oferta que no fue capaz de rechazar. Siempre tuvo mucha curiosidad por saber hasta dónde podía llegar.

―¿Zo'rah?

―Sí. ¿La conoces?

―No. Pero en todo caso la curiosidad no es mala. Permite el avance y el progreso.

―Es importante conocer el límite propio y conformarse con el mismo. El lado oscuro puede ser muy seductor ―D'antir miró fijamente a Biron durante unos segundos―. Prométeme que no la buscarás.

―¿Qué? ―el capitán mostraba sorpresa―. ¿Por qué iba querer buscarla?

―No lo sé, pero prométemelo. Y si la llegas a conocer, no le digas nada sobre mí. Por favor ―el tono era suplicante―, si ella supiese… bueno, que trabajamos juntos, que establecí cierto vínculo de amistad contigo, por llamarlo así,… podría usarte para llegar a mí, y no quiero que te haga daño.

―¿Vínculo de amistad? ―el tono de Biron era divertido.

D'antir tuvo que emplear su entrenamiento para no enrojecer. Se recompuso antes de hablar con seriedad.

―Así es. No podría poner mi vida en tus manos si no fuese de ese modo. No importa que seas leal al Imperio. Sé que eres un hombre de palabra y confío en ti totalmente. Soy sensible a la Fuerza y puedo sentir el vínculo. Sé que tú también lo notas.

Biron se aproximó a ella y la miró a los ojos.

―Lo que yo siento no tiene nada que ver con la Fuerza.

Tras decirlo, se inclinó lentamente sobre ella y la besó con suavidad. D'antir lo abrazó y le devolvió el beso. El corazón se le aceleró y deseó que ese instante fuese eterno.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que la Jedi se separase de Biron como impulsada por un resorte, y vio como el teniente entraba en la sala.

―El sargento Katcho acaba de llamar ―dijo Kieral. Si los había visto, lo estaba disimulando excelentemente―. Tienen la localización y no han sido descubiertos. Han acampado a unos kilómetros de la base de la Hermandad y aguardan vuestra llegada.

―Perfecto ―dijo el capitán levantándose. Y añadió mirando hacia la Jedi mientras sonreía ―. Ahora sí podemos repasar el plan a la luz de nuevos datos.

A D'antir le resultó adorable el comentario obsesivo del imperial, y deseó besarlo de nuevo. Le costó reprimir sus ansias.

―Saldréis mañana a primera hora al punto de encuentro con Katcho y Enlincher ―siguió diciendo el teniente―. Descansad esta noche. Mañana será un día largo.

A D'antir le costaba dormir esa noche. Habían repasado una vez más el plan antes de retirarse. Biron se había quedado levantado en la sala de juntas observando el mapa holográfico junto con Kieral cuando ella decidió acostarse. Deseaba dormir un poco. La noche anterior la había pasado meditando y el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ella. Sin embargo, no era capaz de dormir. Sentía que el desasosiego inundaba su pecho. El beso acudía a su mente y, al hacerlo, provocaba toda una serie de sensaciones en la joven que no había sentido nunca. Había dedicado toda su vida al estudio y al entrenamiento en Tython y, cuando recibió el título de Jedi, el Consejo comenzó a encomendarle misiones que cumplía sin hacer preguntas. Siempre se guió por el Código de la Orden, y había aprendido mediante la meditación a calmar los deseos y a controlar los sentimientos. Sin embargo, ahora le costaba muchísimo centrarse. Comenzó a recitar el Código en un susurro:

―No existe la emoción, solo existe la paz. No existe la ignorancia, solo existe el conocimiento. No existe la pasión, solo existe la serenidad. No existe el caos, solo existe la armonía. No existe la muerte, solo existe la Fuerza.

Suspiró y valoró la posibilidad de ir a buscar al capitán que le quitaba el sueño. En la Orden no se fomentaban las relaciones, pero sí se toleraban. A los padawan se les enseñaba autocontrol, aunque se permitía el contacto íntimo si con ello se evitaba un mal mayor. Abandonarse a la pasión podía conllevar un gran peligro, por lo que los maestros entendían la importancia del sexo controlado, tranquilo y regular como forma de acallar los deseos y el instinto. Nadie hablaba sobre ello. Hacerlo era considerado de mala educación y una falta de respeto, pero D'antir sabía que ocurría. Algunos Jedi tenían hijos, aunque no formaban familias y dejaban su educación en manos de la Orden. Así se fomentaba el desapego tan necesario para evitar la caída en el lado oscuro. Era lo que le había ocurrido a Zo'rah. Su hermana siempre se había mostrado apasionada y protectora con la gente que amaba. Y ese amor que Zo'rah sentía acabó por alejarla de ella. En ocasiones D'antir se había sentido culpable por lo ocurrido. Su hermana se había sacrificado por ella. Fue un acto desinteresado de puro amor, y le hacía sentirse mezquina. Noram Balesh le había hecho ver que el amor, por muy puro y verdadero que fuese, era una emoción muy poderosa, y que el lado oscuro se alimentaba de ello. Un Jedi debía estar siempre en equilibrio: no sentir, no desear. Y lo había conseguido hasta ese momento. Recordó el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Biron y lo deseó aún más. Decidió ir a buscarlo. Sentía que necesitaba pasar la noche con él y en ese momento no le importaban las consecuencias.

Salió del cuartucho en silencio y fue hasta la sala de juntas. Esperaba verlo allí repasando el mapa y no se equivocó. Biron se giró al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

―Mi querida Jedi, ¿te encuentras bien? ―preguntó con tono suave―. Es muy tarde. En unas pocas horas deberemos salir.

D'antir no dijo nada. Dejó caer sus vestiduras y caminó desnuda hacia el imperial. Se acercó a él, le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. En ese momento lo besó larga y apasionadamente. Biron recorrió con sus cálidas manos el cuerpo de la muchacha. La Jedi se estremeció bajo las expertas caricias del capitán. Él la tumbó sobre la mesa y comenzó a desnudarse. Estaban sobre el mapa holográfico, de manera que semejaban gigantes en un mundo nevado en miniatura. La luz emitida por las holografías se reflectaba en la piel de la joven. Biron pensó en lo hermosa que estaba la Jedi con ese brillo fantasmagórico sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Dejó caer su uniforme al suelo y D'antir pasó sus manos sobre el torso esculpido del imperial y comenzó a descender por su cuerpo. El hombre tenía los ojos cerrados y un gesto de abandono se dibujaba en su rostro. Ella acarició sin mucha confianza el miembro erecto de Biron. Era la primera vez que yacía con alguien y no estaba segura de qué hacer a continuación. El capitán se percató de las dudas de la muchacha y supuso acertadamente lo que le ocurría, por lo que tomó la iniciativa.

―Déjame a mí ―le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello―. Y si te hago daño, dímelo.

D'antir gimió al notar como los dedos del imperial jugueteaban en sus genitales. Comenzó a estimular su clítoris con suaves y precisos movimientos circulares. La Jedi se estremeció de placer y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar. Estaba completamente mojada, y Biron introdujo dos de sus dedos en la vagina de la muchacha.

―¡Aaaaaaah!

D'antir gimió más alto de lo que habría querido y el capitán sonrió al escucharla. Retiró los dedos del interior de la joven y los lamió con deleite.

―¡Hummm! ―murmuró―. Me gusta tu sabor.

La Jedi sonrió al escucharlo y Biron la besó mientras la penetraba. Permanecía atento a la expresión de la joven. Ella entrecerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y frunció la nariz en cuanto sintió el pene del imperial en su interior.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres parar? ―preguntó el capitán deteniéndose.

―No ―susurró D'antir―. No me haces daño. Quiero sentirte todo dentro de mí.

Biron volvió a besarla, excitado por las palabras de la Jedi y empujó con fuerza para llegar lo más adentro posible. Se mantuvo así unos segundos antes de iniciar un movimiento rítmico. La muchacha había acompasado sus caderas a dicho movimiento y su respiración se volvió entrecortada entre profusos gemidos. El imperial modificó la cadencia. Aumentó la velocidad en un comienzo para después ralentizarla y empujar con fuertes acometidas que provocaban intensos gemidos en D'antir.

―Continúa así. Intenta llegar más hondo ―consiguió articular la Jedi entre jadeos.

Biron se tomo las palabras de la joven como una cuestión de honor. Irguió las caderas de la muchacha de manera que creaba un ángulo que favorecía la penetración. Los músculos de sus brazos estaban en tensión al asir con fuerza a la Jedi por las caderas. La luz se reflejaba en su piel sudorosa, haciendo que brillase.

Cada nueva embestida era recibida por D'antir con ansia.

―¡Aaaah, aaaah, aaaaah! ¡Oh, Biron, eres increible! ¡Aaaaaaaaah!

El cuerpo de la muchacha se retorcía en oleadas de placer. El capitán notó la tensión que anunciaba la proximidad del clímax y se apretó aún más contra la Jedi para llegar juntos a la deseada liberación.

La joven, con el cuerpo ya laxo, intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Él continuaba jadeando, satisfecho y cansado por el esfuerzo. Se tendió al lado de la muchacha sobre la mesa. El mapa continuaba brillando.

―¿Te ha gustado? ―preguntó el capitán.

D'antir sonrió. Se sentía completamente relajada.

―¿Lo tienes que preguntar?

El imperial la besó.

―Deberíamos acostarnos y dormir un poco ―dijo la Jedi mientras se erguía de la mesa y buscaba su ropa―. Mañana será un día duro.

La Hermandad Hailstorm.

Esa mañana salieron temprano hacia el lugar indicado por Katcho y Enlincher en un vehículo AT. Biron introdujo las coordenadas en el ordenador de a bordo y el transporte se puso en movimiento.

―Llegaremos en unas horas ―dijo el capitán―. Mientras tanto podemos volver a repasar el plan para asegurarnos de que no hemos pasado nada por alto.

D'antir se rio.

―Eres el hombre más concienzudo que he conocido en mi vida.

―Me tomo en serio mi trabajo ―contestó con voz suave Biron―. Además, odio el fracaso.

D'antir se obligó a recordar que en poco tiempo ese hombre tan diligente volvería a luchar en el bando contrario al de ella, y sintió un escalofrío. El imperial había demostrado hasta donde podía llegar cumpliendo las órdenes. Esperaba no tener que encontrárselo como contrincante. Lo sabía implacable en el combate, y no deseaba tener que matarlo.

―¿Llevas mucho tiempo destinado en Hoth? ―le preguntó la Jedi. Siempre podía abandonar el planeta y negarse a efectuar acciones ofensivas en la zona para así evitar verse obligada a luchar contra él.

―Año y medio. Me ascendieron a capitán por el excelente trabajo efectuado aquí. Podría haber solicitado ya el traslado por méritos, pero he de confesar que deseo ver mi labor terminada en Senth.

―Es decir, tomar el puesto avanzado de la República en la zona.

D'antir sintió la realidad golpeándola. "El único enemigo que tenemos somos nosotros mismos", había dicho el Maestro Noram Balesh, pero en esos instantes ella sentía que no era cierto. Su enemigo estaba allí mismo, frente a ella, y destruiría a todos los hombres del destacamento de Senth si tenía ocasión. Lamentó profundamente esa absurda guerra que la llevaba a tener que luchar contra hombres tan excepcionales como el capitán Biron.

El imperial la miró. Estaba sentada a su lado en el vehículo, mirando hacia el panel de control del mismo.

―Mi querida Jedi, cada uno de nosotros tiene un deber que cumplir. Y yo lo hago lo mejor que puedo. No me lo tengas en cuenta.

D'antir negó con la cabeza y sonrió hacia el imperial.

―No, claro que no ―rozó con sus dedos la mano enguantada del hombre en una caricia sutil―. Eres una persona íntegra y eso lo valoro muchísimo. No importa el bando en el que estés, solo los principios que sigues. Te respeto, Biron. Es solo que…

El capitán permaneció a la espera. La joven se percató de la actitud espectante del imperial y continuó la frase.

―Es solo que me gustaría que las cosas fuesen distintas. No quiero que te pase nada y, desde luego, no deseo causarte daño, ni siquiera indirectamente.

―Te prometo que cuando ganemos la guerra hablaré en tu favor para que se te perdone la vida.

D'antir miró hacia él y lo vio riéndose de su broma. Ella sonrió, divertida. Sabía que las posibilidades de que alguno de ellos muriese antes del fin de la contienda eran altísimas. "No existe la muerte, solo existe la Fuerza", pensó.

―Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido ―dijo ella―. Y quiero que sepas que lo de la noche pasada fue muy especial para mí. Pase lo que pase, siempre estarás en mis pensamientos.

―Yo siento lo mismo.

Estuvieron el resto del viaje en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado se encontraron con los hombres de Katcho y Enlincher recogiendo las tiendas en las que pasaron la noche. D'antir y el capitán descendieron del vehículo y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los sargentos. Enlincher realizó el saludo militar y se dirigió hacia Biron.

―¡Capitán, todo listo, señor! Los soldados tienen sus órdenes y están listos para dar comienzo a la operación.

―Descanse, sargento ―dijo Biron―. En cuanto esté todo recogido, partiremos hasta la base de la Hermandad. Repasemos por última vez la estrategia a seguir.

D'antir sonrió para sí misma al escuchar al capitán y se dispuso a seguir a los hombres cuando el sargento Katcho se dirigió a ella.

―Maestro, me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo a solas antes de entrar en la base.

―Claro, sargento.

El militar esperó a que Biron y los demás estuviesen apartados antes de continuar.

―Una vez que venzamos a Sav nuestros soldados atacarán a los hombres de Enlincher. El objetivo es acabar con el sargento y con el capitán. Sin ellos, Senth será de República en menos de 24 horas.

―¿El teniente sabe algo de esto? ―D'antir mostraba una expresión grave, pero se sentía completamente calmada.

―No. No lo he comunicado por miedo a que el mensaje fuese interceptado. La sorpresa es fundamental para la victoria. No se esperan el ataque y, por ello, los venceremos sin dificultad.

―Escucha, sargento, abortarás ese plan ahora mismo. Nadie atacará al destacamento imperial hoy.

―¡Pero, Maestro, así lograremos acortar la lucha en Senth más de un año! Y, lo más importante, nos aseguraremos la victoria. Las cosas no van nada bien, y ya contamos con demasiadas bajas en nuestras filas a causa de esos malditos perros imperiales.

―Una victoria en esas condiciones no sería tal. Nosotros tenemos palabra y honor. No quiero volver a escuchar hablar de traición, Katcho. De hecho, voy a hacerte un favor e ignoraré lo que me acabas de decir.

―¡El Imperio no tiene honor!

―Se ve que posee más del que tú tienes.

D'antir se giró dándole la espalda al sargento y fue hasta el lugar donde Biron y Enlincher repasaban por enésima vez la estrategia. En este viaje a Hoth había aprendido una valiosísima lección. El honor, la integridad y los ideales no dependían de un bando u otro, sino de las personas. El respeto se ganaba con acciones, y no con causas. Katcho era despreciable, a pesar de luchar en el mismo bando que la Orden, mientras que Biron era una de las personas más nobles que había conocido nunca. Irónicamente, luchaba del lado de los Sith.

La Jedi decidió no decir nada sobre Katcho. Si no incumplía las órdenes, no merecía ser denunciado. Ella sabía que una vez que venciesen a Sav volverían a tener que luchar contra los que ahora eran sus aliados, pero no importaba. Las cosas debían hacerse bien y no buscar salidas fáciles. Eso era lo que hacían los Sith.

Al llegar a donde estaba Biron se encontró a Enlincher dando órdenes a sus hombres, los que se preparaban para tomar la base de la Hermandad. Vio como Katcho hablaba con su destacamento, y supuso que estaría anulando las órdenes de ataque a los imperiales. O así lo esperaba. No quería verse en la necesidad de luchar contra los suyos, pero lo haría si fuese preciso.

Avanzaron hasta la base. Esta se encontraba escondida en el cañón, bajo un saliente helado. No parecía haber nadie, pero la Jedi tenía claro que a estas alturas ya sabían que estaban allí y se preparaban en su interior para la batalla. Los hombres ocuparon sus posiciones. La muchacha se adelantó hasta las puertas cerradas y empleó el poder de la Fuerza para echarlas abajo. El sonido, ampliado por la estructura natural del cañón, derivó en un estruendo ensordecedor. Virutas de hielo saltaron, creando una nube blanquecina que cegaría a cualquier posible espectador de la operación. Pero los soldados estaban preparados con visores de calor. Una vez abiertas las puertas, los sargentos ordenaron la entrada.

D'antir avanzó despacio. Los hombres luchaban a su alrededor con los piratas y podía sentir el calor de los cuerpos cercanos. Los ignoró y continuó adentrándose en la base. Sabía quién era su objetivo. Estaba centrada en él y la destrucción que la rodeaba no la distraía. Por fin lo notó. La sensación era muy diferente a la provocada por los piratas. Aquel hombre era sensible a la Fuerza. Ahora entendía por qué los miembros de la Hermandad lo reverenciaban y lo consideraban su líder. Sav podría haber sido un Jedi con el adiestramiento adecuado. Pero no tuvo la suerte de ser localizado por un Maestro, y acabó convirtiéndose en un líder pirata de un mundo helado.

Sav pareció reconocerla del mismo modo que ella había hecho con él. Se situaron frente a frente y el resto del mundo desapareció para ellos.

―Sav, ríndete ahora y se te perdonará la vida ―dijo D'antir con seguridad.

El hombre no contestó. En su lugar dirigió una mano hacia la muchacha y una descarga eléctrica surgió de ella. D'antir creo un escudo a su alrededor, el cual se deshizo en millones de partículas de luz al impactar en él el ataque de Sav. La Jedi dirigió un enorme trozo de hielo contra el pirata con un solo movimiento de muñeca y se lanzó contra él mientras desenvainaba el sable de luz. Sav esquivó el ataque de la muchacha y contraatacó con un golpe de la Fuerza, que tiró a la Jedi al suelo. El hombre estaba demostrando tener una sorprendente habilidad natural. A D'antir le había costado muchísimo trabajo llegar al dominio de la Fuerza que poseía. Respiró hondo mientras se levantaba y arremetió de nuevo contra el pirata empleando el sable. Antes de llegar a él, usó la Fuerza para mantenerlo suspendido en el aire.

―Ríndete o tendré que matarte ―insistió la Jedi―. Si lo haces, te prometo que tu hombres serán juzgados ante un tribunal de la República. Tienes mi palabra de ello.

Sav ignoró a la joven, aunque aprovechó para liberarse del invisible agarre. Cayó al suelo y rodó antes de ponerse en guardia, echando mano de un vibrocuchillo que llevaba escondido bajo su abrigo. No tuvo ocasión de emplearlo. D'antir saltó hacia donde él se hallaba y en un movimiento rápido y preciso cercenó su garganta. El hombre de derrumbó sin vida.

La muchacha cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza ante el cadáver en señal de respeto antes de girarse y contemplar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Al parecer la lucha llegaba a su fin. Con Sav muerto, los piratas que continuaban con vida se rendían. Vio algunos hombres con uniformes de la República y del Imperio entre los caídos y lamentó sus muertes. Avanzó entre cadáveres y soldados que sujetaban con fuerza a los piratas vencidos. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Biron, como el oficial de mayor rango, se encontraba dando órdenes a los soldados. D'antir se encaminó hacia donde el imperial estaba cuando Katcho le salió al paso.

―Maestro, es ahora o nunca ―dijo el sargento en un susurro―. Piensa en la cantidad de vidas que se salvarían. Dime una sola palabra y comandaré el ataque.

D'antir se detuvo y le lanzó una dura mirada.

―Sargento, pensaba que la traición era un método empleado únicamente por el Imperio, pero veo que me equivocaba. Lo que distingue a los hombres no es luchar en uno u otro bando, sino el creer que el fin justifica los medios. Me opongo completamente al ataque. No lo apruebo.

Dicho esto, D'antir dio la espalda al sargento y siguió andando hacia el capitán, de manera que no fue consciente de la mirada de rencor que Katcho le dirigió.

―Capitán, excelente trabajo. Estoy muy orgullosa de todos y cada uno de los soldados que han participado en este operativo. Ha sido un éxito absoluto.

―No podríamos haberlo logrado sin ti ―dijo Biron con una amplia sonrisa que D'antir le devolvió.

La alianza llega a su fin.

Kieral abrió el vino chimbak y sirvió tres copas.

―Por el trabajo en equipo que siempre conlleva la victoria ―dijo el teniente en un brindis.

D'antir y Biron levantaron sus copas y se las llevaron a los labios.

―Es la primera vez que pruebo este vino ―dijo la Jedi―. Es excelente.

―¡Ya puede serlo! ―indicó el teniente―. Es realmente caro. Existen muy pocas botellas en toda la galaxia. Dejó de embotellarse tras el primer ataque a Alderaan. Y, desde luego, nunca pensé en que lo bebería acompañado de un capitán del Imperio ―Kieral sonrió al decirlo―. Supongo que es un buen final para esta extraña alianza.

―Ahora que hemos acabado con la amenaza de la Hermandad todo volverá a ser como era antes ―dijo D'antir con tristeza―. Deberíamos tratar el modo en el que las hostilidades se reanudarán.

―Ya lo tengo pensado ―contestó Biron mientras bebía un sorbo de vino―. Una vez que mis hombres y yo abandonemos el puesto avanzado nos daremos 24 horas de plazo. Es lo mas justo, para evitar ataques por sorpresa. Ya he dado la orden.

―Ojalá todos fuesen como tú en esta maldita guerra, capitán ―dijo el teniente.

El sargento Enlincher entró en el cuarto buscando a Biron.

―Capitán, los hombres están listos para abandonar el puesto avanzado.

―Excelente. Notifica al puesto imperial que saldremos hacia allá en media hora.

―Sí, capitán ―Enlincher saludó antes de volver a salir.

―Esto es una despedida ―dijo Biron girándose hacia la Jedi.

―Creo que Katcho me necesita ―dijo apresuradamente Kieral antes de abandonar la estancia y dejar solos al capitán y a la Jedi.

―¡Vaya! ―dijo D'antir con una sonrisa― Parece que el teniente se ha enterado de lo nuestro. Aunque hay que reconocerle su discreción.

Biron dejó su copa en la mesa y se aproximó a la muchacha. Le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

―Sí lo sabe. Nos vio besándonos. Lo estuvimos hablando cuando te fuiste a dormir, antes de que volvieses a la sala y te abalanzases sobre mí.

El imperial la besó durante unos largos segundos. Cuando comenzó a apartarse de ella, la Jedi lo atrajo nuevamente hacia sí y le devolvió el beso.

―Estoy convencida de que nos volveremos a ver, capitán ―dijo ella sin soltarlo de su abrazo.

―Contaré los días hasta que eso ocurra ―dijo el imperial sonriendo.

Epílogo.

El destacamento del Imperio había abandonado el puesto avanzado de Senth. D'antir y Kieral permanecían en la sala de juntas contando las horas que faltaban para el inicio de las hostilidades.

―He decidido pedir el traslado ―dijo el teniente con gravedad―. No puedo combatir contra alguien con la integridad que posee Biron. Me sentiría culpable.

D'antir le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

―Puedo conseguir que te destinen a mi nave. Preciso un primer oficial. Además, tengo una misión que cumplir en Hoth y me vendría bien alguien que conozca el terreno ―la Jedi le sonrió―. Te prometo que no tiene nada que ver con Senth ni con el capitán. Y una vez terminemos aquí, viajaremos por toda la galaxia.

―No me vendría mal un cambio de aires ―dijo Kieral―. Estoy cansado del frío de este planeta.

―Imagino que si sirves en mi nave tu puesto le será dado al sargento Katcho.

―Con toda seguridad será así.

D'antir sonrió con picardía.

―Un hombre como Katcho no será capaz de mantener el puesto de Senth. En poco tiempo, Biron y sus hombres ocuparán estas instalaciones.

―Pareces alegre con esa perspectiva, Maestro.

―Lo estoy.


End file.
